


basilískos

by mwrkjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwrkjae/pseuds/mwrkjae
Summary: "I've never found so pure and beautiful person like him; I've never met so amazing boyfriend. Even though it doesn't matter, cause I am a snake and he has blood eyes."2Jae | College au





	basilískos

_"The moon was kinda talking to him, the colors were vibrating and the scents made him feel nauseous. One of the guys talked with him, called his name and worried about Youngjae; but he didn't care, cause everything was so amazing, so tangible, extremally beautiful. His body was hot and freezing at the same time, it was like something was struggling to get out of him, but, he was also struggling to keep it inside. When he could open his eyes, he saw red, and then, the colors were back. He discovered that he had laid down on the floor and his body wasn't working as it should, but took a few moments to go back to normal._

_So, Youngjae, are you ok? Are you feeling well? Do you need some blood?' Youngjae doesn't need it and was also feeling very well, but the desire was hard and he just nod and waited for the boy goes close at him. And, well, he sucked it. He embeds his teeth in that guy (not even knowing who was) and drained everything he could. Looking for more, and almost starving to death, cause he was hungry, deadly hungry._

_Then, it was dark. Everything was dark and Youngjae couldn't see anything. Realising just hours later that he had passed out."_


End file.
